


Искры

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: О том, что когда-то этот камень был холодным Маркус помнит, однако теперь уже — довольно смутно. Перед глазами в небо летят яркие искры костра и ноги чуть припекает от того, насколько близко голые ступни к огню, но не так чтобы это было по-настоящему неприятно или болезненно. А вот запястья немного затекли в крепком захвате пропитанной аконитом верёвки, в которой они, конечно, проворачиваются, но с трудом.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 7





	Искры

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

О том, что когда-то этот камень был холодным Маркус помнит, однако теперь уже — довольно смутно. Перед глазами в небо летят яркие искры костра и ноги чуть припекает от того, насколько близко голые ступни к огню, но не так чтобы это было по-настоящему неприятно или болезненно. А вот запястья немного затекли в крепком захвате пропитанной аконитом верёвки, в которой они, конечно, проворачиваются, но с трудом.

Дыхание сбивается и стон взлетает туда же, к чернильному небу и огромному диску луны, что выглядит так, словно притянул на верёвке, заполняя им треть от небесного свода. Лёгкие режет, когда воздух кончается, но даже стоит ему зажмурить веки, а горячие искры всё летят и летят, рассекая чернильно тёмное небесное тело множеством совершенных веснушек, вспыхивающих и тающих в мгновение ока.

На коже чужие ладони ощущаются странно, но не неприятно, как следовало бы ожидать от татуированного друида. Хотя, признаться, ещё час назад Маркус был готов поклясться, что не переживёт, если уверенные ладони друида скользнут вверх, расцвечивая кожу разнообразными ощущениями.

Сейчас он уже не боится увитыми чернильными рисунками защитных заклятий пальцев, но и не ластится к ним, стараясь пережить то, что решил сделать здешний хозяин в ночь, когда граница между реальным миром и другим истончается до состояния, когда его боги могут услышать любую молитву, если только напоить её чем-то особенным.

«Болью», — уверенно проговорил Маркус, когда мужчина, с мягкой улыбкой проверяющий не станет ли натирать верёвка, с вплетением аконита в толстое пеньковое волокно, посмотрел на него, и покачал головой, привычным жестом забирая светлую чёлку, поправляя с мягкой, необычайно нежной, для существа его вида, улыбкой:

«Желанием.»

Камень нагрелся, теперь на нём лежать практически уютно — нет острых сколов, ничего не впивается, он отполирован, наверное, тысячами чужих прикосновений, которые сточили края и поверхность так, как вода камень. Сколько сотен тысяч идиотов вроде него попадались в эту ловушку? Сколькие из них изнывали, позволяя волчьему рыку вырваться из гортани, а глазам зажечься в зове луны? И вот, теперь Маркусу даже не за что зацепиться, когда подушечки едва ощутимо скользят по нежной коже, вынуждая его снова запрокидывать голову к слишком близко висящей луне и стонать, жмурясь, кусая губы и не выдерживая коротких, нерасторопных ласк, которыми его одаривают снова и снова, не делая ничего кроме.

Танцуют на краю терпения, взывая к чему-то спрятанному от обычных, людских глаз, вынуждают волка рваться к нежной ласке, как обезумевшего. И лишь человеческая, сильная хватка не позволяет волне трансформации пробежать по телу, изменяя его так, что в подобных оковах для другого вида не останется ни дюйма свободного места, а он сам будет окончательно распят без единой возможности выбраться.

К счастью — ладонь на загривке не его, ведь ни у кого не хватает сил бороться с нежностью. И у Маркуса — тоже.

Проклятье держит крепче воли, и вместо рыков наружу рвутся задушенные стоны.

— Всё ещё боишься меня? — нежный вопрос патокой заливается в уши, и руки сами сжимаются при виде невинной мордашки и ясных голубых глаз, следящих за каждым его движением так внимательно, что Маркус уверен — ни одна капля пота не укрылась от друида.

В воздухе остро пахнет полынью и дымом, травы, которыми окуривали камень до ритуала щекочут его нос, и этому проклятому ведуну невероятно повезло, что Маркус не может обратиться, застряв в человеческой форме. Если бы он мог, то верёвки бы уже лопнули, а мягкие губы, приоткрывающиеся от вопроса не сумели бы выпустить ни единого вздоха.

Без позволения на это, по крайней мере.

Нельзя дразнить зверя, вот только сделать что-то с этим сейчас просто невозможно, и остаётся лишь скалить неприлично короткие зубы, качая головой из стороны в сторону, и подбираться, когда мягкие и тёплые пальцы снова скользят по уязвимо-чувствительной коже на животе, вынуждая пресс проступить так, что мышцы можно обнаружить с первого взгляда, а дыхание сбивается на отчаянной ноте, едва они отстраняются в долях дюйма до лобка.

— Ну же! — требование получается резким, рваным, и Маркус переводит дыхание — два коротких слова забрали сил больше, чем у него было, и теперь нужно вновь дать крови наполниться кислородом, а в голове прояснится, ведь аромат прелых листьев, полыни и свежести, которая знаменует ночь сводят его с ума.

Дым дальнего костра, что приносит ветер порывом лишь дразнит воображение, а горечь от тела шамана держит цепкой хваткой за глотку. 

«Я убью тебя», — эти слова должны бы помочь, показать, что пленник не сломлен, но едва тёплые подушечки танцующим движением проходят выше от пресса и замирают на соске из приоткрытого в отчаянье рта не удаётся выдавить ни звука.

— Ты готов? — тон мягкий, словно полушка, прижатая к лицу, и приходится лишь отчаянно скрипеть зубами, чувствуя как верёвка натягивается от того, с какой силой её тянут вниз, только чтобы заставить чёртового мага шагнуть дальше, сделать больше, и позволить, наконец, пленнику получить единственно желаемое.

Рычание — совершенно человеческое, хотя и смахивающее на звериное — разрезает мир вокруг, прокатывается вверх, туда, где искры костра исчезают, гаснут от холодного воздуха, в то время как Маркус сходит здесь с ума от жара, пропитывающего, кажется, даже кости до нежного плавления внутри. Он готов ко всему, и к тому, что сможет впиться зубами в чужую шею и вылакать кровь, оставленную собственническим укусом, к тому, что он отомстит за время, проведённое на камне, хотя он не сделал ничего плохого ни самому друиду, ни его чёртовому лесу — он просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время.

Спокойный взгляд голубых глаз становится нежнее, ладонь скользит по щеке, дразнит шею, прежде, чем её касаются поцелуем. 

Слишком интимный для оборотней жест, слишком личный, и нет ни единой вероятности о том, что друид не в курсе о значении подобного прикосновения для существа в нормальной ситуации оборачивающегося волком. Но под нежным губами расцветает засос, оставаясь на коже алым пятном, пускай и не настолько заметным, как это было бы на самом чужаке, и Маркус откровенно течёт от этого, пачкая собственный живот смазкой.

— Скажи мне, перевёртыш, — едва слышная просьба обжигает ухо сильнее, чем пламя костра, и, стоит признаться, куда проще было бы перенести пытки и издевательства, если бы это были не чуть ощутимые касания, а огонь и боль, — скажи...

Кончики пальцев сжимают сосок, мягко оттягивают плоть, когда голубые глаза заглядывают в собственные с ломающей сознание нежностью.

— Ты ублюдок, — наконец, выдаёт Маркус и опять втягивает воздух с шумом — его слова могли бы потеряться в треске поленьев, если бы не были пойманы чужими губами, как и дыхание, призванное помочь взять себя в руки.

Поцелуй получается смазанным поначалу, торопливым. От друида пахнет высоким небом и льдистыми берегами, еловыми ветками и старым дубом. Домом, в котором последний раз Маркусу удавалось обернуться так, как и положено существу его племени. Прежде, чем с ним случилась чужая, непоколебимая воля другого друида.

Неистовый, полный отчаянного желания стон рассекает воздух плетью, и за ним не слышно, как лопается одна из удерживающих его верёвок. Ладонь опускается на светлый затылок, притягивая человека ближе, теснее, безо всякой возможности уйти от справедливого возмездия. Он ждёт всего — криков, заклинаний, ладоней, что упрутся ему в грудь, лишь бы оттолкнуть подальше, но никак не того, что чужие неторопливые пальцы окажутся у него в волосах, мягко потрут оставленную метку на шее, а едва слышный стон наполнит рот, подстёгивая выворачивающее желанием тело.

— И? — вопрос окутывает так же, как тепло — со всех сторон, словно с ним говорит не человек, а целая роща, а в голубых глазах нет ни капли страха. — Ты боишься?

«Да», — хочется бросить ему в лицо и посмотреть что будет дальше. Один такой уже сумел запереть Маркуса в людском обличье и заставил его прожить длинную, человеческую жизнь, полную боли и страданий, вот только постареть он так и не смог — оборотни живут дольше людей.

Подушечки касаются ровно там, где и нужно — за час этот ублюдок изучил его тело вдоль и поперёк, и теперь он дразнится так, словно ему вообще ничего не угрожает. Будто Маркус не в состоянии свернуть шею лишь одним уверенным движением. Хотя, может и правильно — он и в самом деле не в силах причинить ему сколько-нибудь стоящую боль.

Зато вжать в покатый, нагретый собственным телом камень — сколько угодно. 

Их губы снова соприкасаются, но иначе — жадно, неистово, властно. Не друиду сейчас управлять ситуацией, не ему принимать решения, но плавится под руками, мстящими за каждую минуту, которую оборотень изнывал, воя от желания так, как делают люди.

Резкий выдох, и ладони соскальзывают по спине, прижимая за ягодицы к себе теснее. Торопливые руки бессовестно скользят по члену, дразнят головку большим пальцем размазывая каплю смазки и заставляют терять рассудок и человеческий облик снова. Рычание мешается со стонами, а быстрые движения оборотня подзадоривает тихий смех, когда в ладони оказывается чужой член.

— Тише, я не сбегу, — замечание заставляет на мгновенье остановиться, но уже в следующее Маркуса притягивают ближе за шею, не позволяя уйти, и укладывая на себя, на покатую поверхность камня, так, чтобы можно было прижаться друг к другу полностью, не обращая внимания на то, как костёр припекает кожу, как искры опускаются и жалят, только раздразнивая горящее изнутри желание.

Мир содрогается, пульсирует, отдаваясь страстью в чужом теле, и Маркус находит совершенно странным то, как совсем незнакомый человек делает то, что не каждому близкому было позволено — скользит пальцами меж ягодиц, дразнит сжатые мышцы, подводя к краю и опрокидывая за него умело.

Человеческий крик меняется, искажается вслед за тем, как по телу пробегает мощный спазм, не только выжимая все эмоции, но и заставляя оборотня принять настоящее, волчье обличье, оставаясь вместе с тем поверх человека.

Страх внутри поднимается быстрее, чем нега успевает распасться, но друид, словно и не замечает того, что под пальцами оказывается волчья шерсть, вместо обычной кожи, и только продолжает дразнить зверя осторожными касаниями, сильнее вжимаясь в камень под сокрушительным весом.

— Ты всё ещё боишься? — нежный вопрос отдаёт серьёзностью, пока руки кружат по животу, дразнят покрытую шерстью волчью грудь, а горячий член прижимается к волоскам в паху так, словно тому нет никакой разницы кто перед ним.

Словно он желает одинаково, не делая различия.

Утробное рычание режет воздух, и язык с мелкими зацепами скользит по слишком нежной для таких прикосновений коже. Запрокинутая на бок голова манит, а оголившееся плечо сводит с ума, заставляя упереться тяжёлыми лапами скорее в камень, чем на хрупкого человека, отчаянно доставляющего себе удовольствие, прижимаясь к зверю.

Насмешливый диск луны озаряет поляну своим светом, и Маркус сходит с ума от того, как наконец-то полно чувствует мир, после стольких лет вынужденного воздержания. Скатывается волчье обличье так же легко, как и ложится, и, стоит друиду испачкать его, пометить своим семенем, как Маркус подхватывает человека с покатой поверхности, не позволяя упасть, и, наконец, задумчиво отвечает на заданный трижды вопрос:

— Нет. Я тебя не боюсь, друид.

Чужие татуировки светятся так же, как и глаза, но всё-таки иначе. Смех колокольчиками разносится по лесу, пугая всех и каждого, кому бы в Ночь Всех Святых пришло в голову прогуляться по чужим владениям и поискать себе приключений на задницу.

— Вот и хорошо, волк, — замечает он, прижимаясь губами к оставленному на шее засосу и выдыхает совершенно довольно, — боги услышали мои молитвы.

Его слова заставляют замереть, и, чуть нахмурившись, взглянуть в шалые глаза, полные неимоверного тепла и нежности, в которых можно запросто утонуть, если ты не один из тех, кто умеет выживать в любой ситуации.

— И о чём же ты просил, друид?

— О тебе, — лёгкий ответ сжимает сердце, вынуждая прижать к себе говорящего с лесом, и понять как же так вышло. 

А, впрочем, какое это имеет значение? Сейчас, под высокой луной, чувствуя как сходит на нет жар разведённого для него костра, после долгого ритуала, в котором брошенное когда-то проклятие утратило силу, не время для расспросов. И волк утробно, жарко рычит на краю сознания, соглашаясь с этой мыслью, танцующей едва ощутимо.

Может быть потом, когда тела остынут и к рассудку вернётся прежняя бритвенная острота, Маркус ещё задаст свой вопрос, и получит более подробный ответ, но сейчас ему не до того. В голубых глазах он видит отблеск алой нити судьбы, связывающей тех, кто подходит друг другу и слабо улыбается, отводя мокрые, слипшиеся от пота светлые пряди со лба и спрашивает о том, что действительно важно:

— И как же тебя зовут, друид?


End file.
